


No Accident

by Usernamesarehard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernamesarehard/pseuds/Usernamesarehard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought his mom died in a car crash. That's what he'd been told and he had accepted it to be true. Then he stumbled on the police report. What he read just wasn't adding up. His mother's death was no accident. It was murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Accident

**Author's Note:**

> kind of an AU. This is set a bit after season 2. Jackson is no longer a Kanima but he stayed. He's in the pack, so is Lydia. Scott says he's not but he's always with them. There's no alpha pack plot so Boyd and Erica are still in the pack.

   "Okay, I'll leave you to it. Just remember, don't mess anything up and you can only have two files. They have to be from before 1990 though." John lectured. Stiles rolled his eyes.

   "You told me this three times on the way here." He reminded him. The Sheriff gave him a pained look.

   "It takes at least four times to get it through your head. What is this project for?" His dad asked. Stiles sighed.

   "It's for AP Gov, dad." Stiles explained for the thousandth time that day. His dad nodded.

   "I'll leave you to it then. I'll be in my office finishing up some paperwork if you need anything." He replied turning towards the door. Stiles watched him leave and then got to it. He started at the shelf next to him. It was too recent to use for his project but he was curious. He slowly moved through the room looking at the names on the case files. Some were accident reports, some were criminal profiles, but none were that interesting.

   There was one file in particular though, that stood out to him. It was thinner than the files surrounding it. He read the name and quietly gasped.

   "Stilinski, Jane" He muttered to himself. He pulled the file out and examined the outside. It had barely been touched. He flipped it open and was shocked. A picture of his mother's mangled corpse was placed right behind the front cover of the folder. He couldn't stop staring. The picture had been taken outside the car. Her burned corpse sat in the front seat. They had put the fire out before all of her flesh had been burned off but you could still see blackened bone in some areas like on her head and face. It was a terrifying contrast to the memories he had of her. 

He took the pictures out and set them on the shelf. Then, he continued to look through the file. As he read through it, he started to become angry. The report said that she had been speeding down a backroad at 80 miles per hour, lost control of the car and ran into a tree. Then the car caught on fire somehow. The autopsy report revealed that she had been drinking. She had an almost lethal dosage of alcohol which was probably why she had swerved off the road.

   "What?" He said to himself. This didn't make sense. First off, his mother never drank. His dad was the drinker of the family. Second, Mrs. Stilinski was perhaps one of the safest drivers to ever sit behind the wheel of a car. His dad made fun of her for driving 5 miles under the speed limit all the time. She stopped for yellow lights. Also, Stiles was no doctor but he was pretty sure that if she had been that intoxicated she wouldn't have been able to drive her car out of the driveway let alone to the road that she had crashed on. This didn't add up. He grabbed the picture off the shelves and put them back in the file. Then he went to a different shelf and grabbed two files at random. He tucked his mom's file into the thicker one and left the room.

   His dad was scribbling notes on a folder similar to the ones he was holding. He looked up when Stiles came in the room and smiled. Stiles sat in the chair in front of his desk.

   "Who'd you pick?" He asked. Stiles held up the files.

   "Franklin Mersten and Andy Harmin." He responded setting them back in his lap.

   "I don't remember Andy but I remember hearing about Franky. He was the talk of the town. That was about three months after I graduated from the police academy." He reminisced. Stiles smiled.

   "You're starting to sound like an old man." Stiles teased. His dad swatted at him and he leaned back to dodge it.

   "Back in my day..." Stiles said doing his best imitation of an old man's voice. His dad leaned over the desk to smack him over the head and succeeded.

   "I'm not old." He said with a look of warning in his eyes.

   "Okay, okay" Stiles said holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

   "C'mon, let's go home so I can start on dinner." Mr. Stilinski suggested getting up and crossing to the door. Stiles got up too. 

   "It's only four. Only old people eat dinner at four." Stiles muttered.

   "I heard that. You're grounded!" He said leading the way out to his car.

   "For what?" Stiles exclaimed. Stiles got in the passenger seat of the squad car and resisted the urge to pick up the police radio and say something.

   "For sass." His dad responded. He started the car and they bickered about turning on the sirens the whole way home. 

  Stiles' first order of business when they got home was to get upstairs and start snooping around his mother's case. He already had a mental list going that included the detective on his mother's case, the doctor who performed the autopsy, and any reports that he could dig up on the internet.

   As soon as Stiles got in the house he secluded himself to his room. He sat down in his swivel chair and rolled it closer to the desk. The files were still in his hand so he set them on the desk and pulled out his mom's folder. He searched around for a pencil and a notebook and started writing down names.

   The Lead Investigator was a woman named Georgia Marinez. Stiles didn't remember her which was weird because he'd known basically the whole station since birth. The doctor who performed his mom's autopsy was Dr. Brian Leemond. Stiles remembered hearing something on TV about him but he couldn't remember what was said. There were two firefighters at the scene Edmund Cole and Zach Harnez.

   Stiles opened up his laptop and searched for Georgia. He scrolled past the social media pages and found an article. It was an obituary. He clicked on it and read the two paragraphs on her death. Apparently, a wild animal came in through her open back door and ripped her to shreds. Stiles started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach but played it off. He wrote next to her name in the notebook.

    _Georgia Marinez - Death by animal?_

   Next he looked up Dr. Leemond. First thing he saw was an article headlined Mad Doctor Plays With the Dead. Apparenty, the doctor had cut apart and stitched together a bunch of the dead bodies and planned to "reanimate" the corpses. He was a Frankenstien wannabe. When asked why he actually thought it was possible, he told the reporter that he knew a man that could change into a bear. Stiles scoffed. He didn't know whether to believe the crazy man or not. He clicked back and found another article. This time an obituary. 

   He read through it and started to feel more uneasy. The Doctor had died at Eichen House. Beacon Hills' only running asylum. He was viciously killed by a wild animal while taking a walk in the yard. He made a note next to his name too. It was the same as Georgia's but he wrote bear-man behind it.

   He looked up Edmund the Fireman next. There was an article or two about his services to the city and then another obit. Same cause of death as the other two.

    "Three's a pattern." He muttered. He looked up the other fire fighter and was surprised to find no obit. He did find a long list of acheivements and awards that he'd been honored with over the years. He went on facebook and found his page. Maybe he could find out where he lived. 

   The page revealed that he had two kids and a wife who had gone on vacation just a few days ago, without him. He still lived in Beacon Hills which Stiles was glad to see. He clicked on the message button and started to type.

_Hi, you don't know me but you were one of the first responders at the scene of my mother's car accident. It was a long time ago, maybe ten years. Her name was Jane Stilinski. I was wondering if you could meet up with me and answer a couple questions._

   He read the message three times, sent it, and then waited. This was his only lead so far. The rest had all been dead ends, quite literally. His dad came up with dinner and left. It was spaghetti, a Stilinski favorite. He was almost finished with it by the time he got a message back.

    ** _I think it's best we don't meet_**

   The simple response felt more like a suggestion than a warning to Stiles. He clicked the other man's text and saw that he had his location on. Usually, that didn't show unless you made a point of turning it on and even if it wasn't an invitation, it was still a lead. This man knew something, otherwise he would've just said that he didn't remember. 

   Stiles wrote down the address and tucked the files and the notebook into his backpack. Tomorrow after school he would check it out.

 

 

 


End file.
